


for: Parrish

by justdk



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan sends Adam some birthday presents
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	for: Parrish

The packages kept arriving, one for every day. The first was a record player, vintage by the look of it, as well as a random assortment of records, none of them newer than the 1970s. Adam rubbed his thumb over the soft, foxed edged of the records and inhaled the faint scent of cedar and mothballs. Unboxing was fun, trying to find space in his dorm room was the real challenge.

The challenge intensified with box two, which weighed nearly twenty pounds and contained a globe that was larger than a beach ball. It looked like an antique but all the countries and capitals were up to date and, as Adam studied it, he noticed one of the borders waffling. He also noticed a tiny glowing dot where he assumed Singer’s Falls was located. He pressed his thumb over the dot, feeling his heart twinge with longing.

Day three brought a desk set like the kind Adam remembered seeing in “Dead Poet’s Society.” There was a pen and ink well and stationary and other arcane looking tools of the academia of yesteryear. He tried out the pen and ink on a creamy piece of stationary that had his name _Adam Parrish_ embossed on the front in elegant calligraphy. As he wrote he was amazed to see that no matter how he held the pen, his words flowed across the paper in refined penmanship. It felt like cheating but was absolutely delightful.

The following day ushered in several packages of all different sizes. Adam opened them, pulled aside the tissue paper within, and found slim stacks of folded button-down shirts, vests, trousers, socks, handkerchiefs, ties, a tie pin, cufflinks, and, to really seal the deal, a pocket watch, which was redundant as he already had a watch. He folded over the pile of clothes, pressed his face to his knees, and laughed, somewhat hysterically, before he started crying.

His roommate returned, took one look at him and their room and said, simply, “Oh dear.” And then, “When did you become a Wes Anderson character?” Adam laughed so hard his ribs ached.

Adam drove to the Barns on Friday after his class ended. He was tired and euphoric and beyond ready to be home with Ronan. An eight-hour trip had him arriving after dark. His drive had been graced by fireworks displays for the past hour, which sparked conflicting emotions – joy at seeing them, stress at the particular memories they evoked.

He found Ronan on the front porch, fireflies dancing around him. Ronan didn’t wait for him; he ran across the lawn and crushed Adam to him. Adam hugged him back just as fiercely and they stood like that for long, breathless minutes, holding each other. Adam’s heart was soaring, his entire being radiating with feeling of _home home home_.

Ronan nuzzled against him and whispered, “Happy Birthday, Parrish.”

Adam smiled against Ronan’s neck and kissed him. “Thanks for the gifts. I brought some of the tweed to model for you.”

Ronan laughed softly. “Can’t wait, college boy.”

“To see me in the clothes or take them off?” Adam teased. He pulled back so he could see Ronan’s handsome face.

“Both.” Ronan grinned widely. “Now come inside. There’s cake and ice cream.”

Adam took Ronan’s hand and they walked up the drive to the house, the golden light from the windows a beacon in the warm July darkness.

“You spoil me,” Adam said, bumping his hip against Ronan’s.

Ronan squeezed his hand and bumped back. “That’s the idea, birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Dark Academia Adam Parrish and also my need to see a Wes Anderson style TRC/CDTH film adaptation
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
